


Kiss it Better

by Lynx_The_Jinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, noya gets hurt and asahi gets angry, the entire team is there though not really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_The_Jinx/pseuds/Lynx_The_Jinx
Summary: Nishinoya gets hurt and Asahi comes to the rescue. Cuddles ensue





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda happy with how this turned out ^^
> 
> [This is also posted on my wattpad accout]

It was after school and club activities were about to start soon. Asahi scurried towards to 2nd gym in a hurry, fearing Daichi’s wrath if he was late again. He was just about to turn a corner when he heard the sound of a fist colliding with flesh, a sound that honestly scared him shitless. He was about to hurry and get one of the teachers when a tuft of bleached hair caught his eye. He froze. He started to shake violently, but not out of fear this time. No, this was anything but fear, it was pure rage. His hands balled into fists as he walked with long and angry steps towards the commotion. 

Asahi was never a violent person, despite the rumors surrounding him. He despised violence and had never hurt a fly before. But all those thoughts were gone now. Dispersed into thin air. His only thought now was of Nishinoya laying on the ground with a bloody face. It made him see red and without a second thought he launched himself at the other boys. His rational thinking was completely gone, replaced by anger and despise. ’Who dare hurt someone so much smaller than them, three on one no less!’ 

As soon as he made his presence known by hitting one of them straight in the jaw, the others froze. Even though he never hurt anyone before, there were still the rumors of him being a delinquent making him seem even more terrifying. He launched at the other two, knocking them down as well before his mind started to clear a bit again. 

By the time he was back to his normal, shy and cowardly self, he was already walking towards the gym with an unconscious Nishinoya in his arms. He looked down at the smaller boy for a bit and felt a pang of guilt. If he’d only been there earlier, this wouldn’t have happened… Not as bad anyway. 

He made his way into the gym and everyone froze ant the sight before them. Asahi had tears streaming down his face and he looked like he was about to have a breakdown. Nishinoya was stirring and moving slightly, slowly gaining consciousness. 

At first everything seemed to go in slow-motion around them. Sugawara started yelling something in an anxious tone whilst Daichi carefully took Nishinoya from the tall Ace who was now completely unresponsive. He placed him on the floor as Takeda-sensei hurriedly got the first-aid kit out and started cleaning the Libero’s wounds. 

Kiyoko, Tanaka and Daichi was desperately trying to get a response from the Ace while, Sugawara and Takeda-sensei along with coach Ukai took care of Nishinoya's wounds. 

It took about 30 minutes before either of them were able to respond at all, which terrified the team to no end. Asahi had been sitting against the wall, face in his hands and crying. Neither of the others had ever seen him so broken before. 

Nishinoya’s wounds had been taken care of and he had woken up, still very disoriented and confused with a massive headache. 

”Uhm… Nishinoya-san? W-what happened earlier? Do you remember?” Sugawara asked with as calm a voice as he could. The libero looked around in confusion for a bit. 

”I… Uhm… Some guys were talking badly about Asahi-san… And uhm… I just just couldn’t stand and watch as they said those things so… I kinda tried to… Beat them up, you know?” He was looking down at the floor, he didn’t want anyone to see him this vulnerable. 

”Y-you tried to defend…. Me?” Came a broken reply from over by the wall. Asahi was looking beyond terrified as he for the first time really took in the damaged that had been caused to his precious boyfriend. 

Asahi broke down again, this time crying even worse, shoulders shaking violently as he realized that Nishinoya had gotten hurt trying to protect his pride. That it was his fault for being such a wimp. 

The others were still shocked, not knowing what to do or say. Asahi started mumbling inaudible things shaking his head and swaying back and forth in his place. The mumbling gradually got louder though, and soon they all heard what he was saying. 

”It’s my fault… My fault. He got hurt because of me. Because I can’t stand up for myself. Because I’m a wimp. It’s my fault. I got him hurt…” He continued just rocking back and forth as the others looked at him with great worry. 

He didn’t stop until he felt a warm hand on his cheek. The hand rubbed soothing circles, calming him down slightly. He looked up with red eyes at the small boy in front of him. They didn’t speak for a while, they just sat like that, not caring for the others standing around them not knowing what to do. 

After a while, the Ace had calmed down enough to actually function again and he wiped the remaining tears of his face with his arm. He looked up to meet big brown eyes looking down at him with worry. 

”Why don’t you two go home and rest up? Neither of you are in shape to practice today anyway.” Sugawara said in a motherly tone as he gently patted the two on the back. Asahi and Nishinoya looked at each other before nodding and slowly getting up from their position on the floor. 

With Asahi’s hand around Nishinoya’s back they slowly left the gym in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. They subconsciously walked the way towards Asahi’s house, since they didn’t want to be alone at the moment. 

As soon as they walked into the house they collapsed on the couch, Nishinoya leaning against Asahi’s broad chest. All of the days emotions soon started to sink in and Nishinoya started shivering like crazy. Noticing this, Asahi quickly pulled of his own sweater and draped it over the smaller boy carefully as to not hurt him any more. 

”Hey, Yuu… I’m sorry for being such a wimp… For letting you get hurt… I’m so so sorry…” He rested his head in the younger boys hair, taking in his calming scent. 

”Asahi… I know you don’t like violence and I’m sorry for not thinking… I just hate it when people treat others badly, especially you….” Nishinoya leaned his head back a bit to meat the older boy’s brown eyes with his own big ones. The oversized sweater hanging loosely of his small body as he shifted to place a small kiss on the tall boys cheek. Asahi responded with placing a small, careful kiss on his bruised cheek and let his hand rest on the nape of his neck. 

”I love you so much, but please, please don’t get yourself hurt over something like that… I hate seeing you like this…” Asahi carefully caressed Nishinoya’s face with his calloused hand. 

”I love you too, that’s why I did it… I care too much about you to let them say something like that about you!” The smaller boy was starting to come back to his boisterous personality, which calmed Asahi down noticeably. 

”Just… Just be carful next time, alright?” Asahi asked as he leaned in for a proper kiss. The Libero Excitedly returned it with full force, though he had to back down soon as his cheek started to hurt from the rather rough kiss. 

”Ouch…” He muttered softly rubbing his swollen cheek with a small pout. ”It hurts but I wanna kiss you…. This is just cruel!” The wild haired boy exclaimed solemnly. Asahi gave a small laugh and kissed his cheek once again. 

”Then I’ll just have to kiss you until it’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ymir-pymir-dancing-titan.tumblr.com  
> Please come talk haikyuu with me!!


End file.
